Liveman vs Jetman
by RyuuRanger
Summary: A crossover between my favorite Sentai.


I do not own the Super Sentai franchise. Toei owns it.

Choujuu Sentai Liveman VS ChouJin Sentai Jetman

(Camera: Show giant satellite floating in space)

Narrator: In 1986, something big was about to happen on Academia Island, where scientists planned to make a space station. One day, Academia's three finest students, Tsukigata, Senda, and Omura felt their talents were being wasted at Academia and left. They accepted a position in the evil organization Volt. On the night of their departure, their former classmates Yousuke Amamiya, Jou Oohara, Megumi Misaki, Takuji Yano, and Mari Aikawa saw them leaving on a space ship. Tsukigata drew a gun on the five, killing Takuji and Mari.

Prior to the pair's deaths, Takuji and Mari were working alongside Yousuke, Jou, and Megumi in creating suits strong enough for space exploration. They had made substantial progress on the night that they were murdered. One of the professors at the school, Professor Hoshi, pitched in to help them complete their original ambitions. Hoshi was also worried that Volt would begin attacking people, and thus helped out to prepare against a future assault.

Two years later, Academia launched a shuttle for space exploration. However, a mysterious ship appears and destroys the shuttle; Yuusuke, Jou and Megumi are among the few survivors. They discover that Tsukigata, Senda, and Omura were responsible for the destruction of the shuttle. As a result, Yousuke, Jou, and Megumi took up the powers of the original project, becoming Liveman to battle against their former classmates and Volt.

Later, they were joined by Tetsuya and Junichi, younger brothers of the late Takuji and Mari. Yuusuke bestowed the powers of Liveman upon them and together, all five of them took down Volt singlehandedly and its space station exploded onto the earth.

(The Jetman logo shows and the rangers appear.)

Ryuu: Choujin Sentai!

All: JETMAN!

("Vs." is shown. Then, the Liveman logo is shown and the other rangers appear.)

All: LIVEMAN!

(1991, in the Grand Tortoise)

The Livemen are sitting inside the Gran Tortoise, playing Go Fish.

Jun'ichi: Got any fives?

Tetsuya: Go fish.

Jun'ichi: (looks to Jou) Got any nines?

Jou: (gives him a card.) Dang.

(Yusuke is cleaning the floor and Megumi is decorating the room.)

Colon: Everyone, come quick!

All of the Livemen stop whatever what they're doing and run towards the monitor.

Colon: A Brain Beast is terrorizing the city!

Yuusuke: But that's impossible! Volt's HQ crashed to the ground! And Bias is dead!

Colon: That may be, but one of them must've managed to survive and it's causing panic!

Yuusuke: Everyone, Let's go!

All the Livemen run out of the room, along with Colon.

Meanwhile . . .

The Jetmen are fighting Vyram and they are faring well.

Ryuu: Bringer Sword! (He leaps at Radiguet and slashes him.)

Radiguet: RAWG! (He grabs Ryuu and punches him on the ground.)

Kaori: Red Hawk! (Runs to help him, but is knocked aside by Maria.)

Maria: You will deal with me! (Draws out her whip.)

Ako: YAAH! (Leaps at Maria and kicks her in the head.) Kaori! Leave it to me!

Raita: DAA! (Headbutts a Grinam in the gut.) Take that!

Gai: WOAH! (Tackles down a Grinam and hurls it over his shoulder.) How do you like that?

Ryuu: (gets up and shoots his Bird Blaster at Radiguet.) HAA!

Suddenly, a powerful beam lands on the ground and it sends the two sides off their feet.

All Jetmen: AAAH!

Radiguet and Maria: GAAAH!

Crystal Zuno: GAOOO!

A crystalized monster walks in front of them and snarls.

Crystal Zuno: GAAAOOO!

Ako: What is that?

Ryuu: Everyone, run!

The Jetmen get up and run away while Radiguet and Maria vanish.

Meanwhile, at the base . . .

Chokan: Everyone, return to the base! Now!

Later . . .

Ryuu: What was that thing, Chokan?

Ako: It was strong enough to blow us away!

Gai: I wouldn't mind if that thing killed Vyram for us.

Kaori: And it looked so pretty . . .

Chokan: Don't compliment your enemy! This is serious. I hate to say this, but we need some help. And those people should be coming in right about... now

Just then, all five of the Livemen enter the room. They look at the Jetmen uneasily.

Gai: (Stands up and glares at them.) Who the hell are you guys?

Ryuu: (Barks in a scolding tone:) Gai!

Yuusuke: My name is Amamiya Yuusuke. (He then points to Jou and Megumi.) And this is Oohara Jou and Misaki Megumi.

Jun'ichi: And I'm Aikawa Jun'ichi (He then motions to Tetsuya.) And this is Tet-chan.

Tetsuya: Idiot! (Cringes as Ako and Kaori giggle.) Actually, my name is Yano Tetsuya.

Ryuu: (Stands up and extends his hand.) My name is Tendou Ryuu. A pleasure to meet you all.

Yuusuke: (Takes his hand and shakes it.) Thank you.

Soon, Colon explains the story to Chokan as the Jetmen and Livemen talk amongest each other.

Kaori: (Looks at Megumi in wonder.) Your friends were corrupted by an evil doctor?

Megumi: (Nods sadly and sighs.) It's a hard story to believe, but it's true. They were deceived at the end and were killed.

Jou is seen arguing with Raita about carrots, Jun'ichi is talking with Ako about science, Gai and Tetsuya are trading humorous insults and Yuusuke and Ryuu are talking about hot milk and soda, Colon and Chokan are discussing technology.

Meanwhile, at Vyrock...

Radiguet: I will harness that beast's power! RAWR! (he slams his fist against the wall.)

Maria: (Holds up an injection needle.) This will ensure our success.

Grey and Tran stare at the two as they vanish. Radiguet appears in front of the monster and smiles at it.

Radiguet: Beast, your power is mine! (He draws out his blade and swings at its chest.)

Maria: (Hurls her whip around its neck, restraining it.) Hehehe.

Radiguet: (Runs towards Crystal Zuno and slams the needle into its neck, piercing its skin.)

Crystal Zuno: GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Radiguet: I did it! (Laughs evilly.) I have the power at my command!

Meanwhile...

Colon: Everyone! Trouble!

All the ten rangers run to the screens. Crystal Zuno is blowing up bulidings and killing people left to right.

Kaori: (Clings to Ryuu, looking at him.)

Megumi: Crystal Zuno...Didn't you guys say it shot at both Vyram and yourselves?

Ako: (nods) Yeah! It nearly killed us all!

Suddenly, an evill laugh is heard. Radiguet's face appears on the screens.

Radiguet: JETMAN! I HAVE CONTROLLED THE POWER! AND IT IS MINE! (Vanishes from the screens.)

Megumi: (Amazed.) He tamed a Zuno? Is that possible?

Yuusuke: (Equally amazed.) Vyram must be more advanced than Volt...

Colon: Don't compliment your enemy! This is serious!

Chokan: (nods) That's right. Vyram has the power to do anything! Be careful, Liveman!

Later...

Radiguet is sitting on a stone, alongside Crystal Zuno.

Radiguet: Jetman! (Laughs.) I see you've come to experience the power?

Ryuu: Shut up! We'll stop you!

Yuusuke: (Amazed.) This is Radiguet?

Radiguet: (Stares at Yuusuke.) Who are you?

Yuusuke: That's none of your concern! We're here to make sure that Zuno is destroyed!

Radiguet: (Growls.) Grinams!

Suddenly, Black soldiers with axes run towards the two teams. They howl at them.

Yuusuke and Ryuu run towards some of the Grinams and punch them away.

Kaori: (Is knocked down by a Grinam and he raises his weapon at her downed form.)

Megumi: (Jumps and moves Kaori out of harm's way, then kicks the grunt in the stomach.)

Kaori: Thanks! You really saved me back there.

Ako: (Looks around as the Grinams surround her. She punches one, but another comes to take its place.)

Jun'ichi: YAAH! (He kicks away two of the grunts and moves alongside to Ako.)

Gai: WAAH! (Tackles Crystal Zuno and throws it down.) Take that!

Tetsuya: (Jumps towards Crystal Zuno and headbutts it.) Owww...

Raita: (Cries out as he is tackled down by ten Grinam.) UGH!

Jou: (Rides on his skateboard and knocks down some of the Grinam.) You ok, Raita?

Raita: Thank you, Jou!

Radiguet: (Roars in anger:) ENOUGH! Play time is over! Kill them, Crystal Zuno!

Yuusuke and Ryuu stand in front of their respective team.

Yuusuke/Ryuu: Everyone! Let's go!

All Liveman: LIVEMAN!

All Jetman: CROSS CHANGER!

Then the ten rangers pose in front of the monster.

Ryuu: RED HAWK!

Kaori: WHITE SWAN!

Ako: BLUE SWALLOW!

Raita: YELLOW OWL!

Gai: BLACK CONDOR!

All: Choujin Sentai...JETMAN!

Yuusuke: RED FALCON!

Jou: YELLOW LION!

Megumi: BLUE DOLPHIN!

Jun'ichi: GREEN SAI!

Tetsuya: BLACK BISON!

All: Choujuu Sentai... LIVEMAN!

Crystal Zuno roars and runs at them. Ryuu and Yuusuke jump up and kick it back down. Megumi, Kaori and Ako are fighting Maria, who is losing because of Megumi's dexterity and Kaori and Ako's agility. Jou and Raita are wrestling with some of the Grinam soldiers.

Jun'ichi: Sai Cutters! (Throws them at some Grinam, killing them.)

Gai: YAAH! (Leaps at a Grinam and punches it in the gut.)

Tetsuya: Bison Lance! (Swings his weapon at some Grinam, killing them.)

Raita: (Lunges at Crystal Zuno and punches him.) Ow!! (Holds his fist in pain.)

Maria: Damn you...! (She swings her whip around, creating a barrier.)

The two blue rangers and white ranger pull out their side arms, aiming them at Maria.

All 3 women: LIVE BIRD BLASTER! (They manage to hit Maria on the chest, sending her onto the ground.)

Maria: (Gasps and growls, then vanishes.)

Radiguet: RAWG! (Charges fiercely at Ryuu and Yuusuke.)

Ryuu: BRINGER SWORD!

Yuusuke: FALCON SWORD!

The red rangers jump up and slash Radiguet on the chest, creating an X scar on his body.

Radiguet: (Growls and vanishes.)

Crsytal Zuno: GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jou: Enough with the "Gao!" LION BAZOOKA!

(Kicks it on the head and shoots it on the chest.)

Crystal Zuno: (Emits a powerful beam, which sends the ten rangers on the ground.)

All of them manage to stand up and face off against Crystal Zuno. Then they summon their Bazookas.

Ryuu: FIRE BAZOOKA!

Yuusuke: BI-MOTION BUSTER!

The two teams launch their finishing attacks on the Zuno, killing it. Suddenly, the Dimension Bug is activated and Crystal Zuno becomes giant.

Ryuu: JET MACHINES!

Yuusuke: MACHINE BUFFALO!

The carrier lands on the ground and opens up its compartments.

Yuusuke: JET FALCON! LAUNCH!

Jou: LAND LION! LAUNCH!

Megumi: AQUA DOLPHIN! LAUNCH!

The three mecha animals ejected from the carrier and dash out.

Yuusuke: FUSION! LIVE DIMENSION!

Land Lion jumps in the air and formed itself into the chest and arms. Aqua Dolphin rises up and becomes the legs. Sky Falcon inserts its legs into Aqua Dolphin and connects to Land Lion and lifts its head back, revealing another one.

All 5 Livemen: LIVE ROBO, COMPLETE!

The five fighter jets fly from the hangar of the Sky Camp and the five rangers jump into the mecha.

Ryuu: FUSION! SCRAM WING!

He places his communication piece onto the console as the rest do the same.

The four mecha starts to form together arms and legs, which connects to Jet Hawk, which folds its head and a new one pops up, and becomes Jet Icarus.

All 5 Jetmen: JET ICARUS, COMPLETE!

The two robos stand alongside each other and face off against the Crystal Zuno.

Crystal Zuno: GAOOOOOOOOOO! (Shoots off a beam from its chest, damaging the two robos.)

The Live Robo and Jet Icarus fall backwards and Crystal Zuno lets out a roar. Suddenly, Live Boxer and Jet Garuda jump behind the downed robos.

Colon: Everyone! Get up and fight!

Chokan: Ryuu! Yuusuke! Use the Super Fusion!

Live Robo and Jet Icarus stand up and face off against the monster.

Ryuu: Fusion! Great Scram!

Yuusuke: Fusion! Super Live Dimension!

Bison Liner and Sai Fire break from Live Boxer and fly towards the Live Robo, a helmet landing on the robo's head and some armor fits onto its body.

Yuusuke: Complete! SUPER LIVE ROBO!

Jet Garuda and Jet Icarus stand together and Jet Garuda breaks apart and fits itself onto the body of Jet Icarus. A headdress lands on the robo's head.

Ryuu: Complete! GREAT ICARUS!

The two combined robots stomp in front of Crystal Zuno.

Ryuu: All right!

Yuusuke: Let's go!

All: SUPER MASER BURST!

The combined attack kills Crystal Zuno, engulfng it in a massive explosion. The two super robos pose in the light.

Later...

Ryuu: Thank you all so much. You were a big help!

Yuusuke: Good luck in your fight against Vyram. (He and the Liveman group leave.)

The Jetman salute to their retreating forms and they walk back into the Sky Camp, hoping that Vyram will by destroyed.

The End.


End file.
